


Introducing Timothy Messer

by immortalje



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-14
Updated: 2007-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny introduces his son at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introducing Timothy Messer

**Author's Note:**

> AN: When ginny305 mentioned that most stories where Danny has a kid are either scurile mpregs, a mean mother or Danny keeping it secret, I was jumped with several bunnies who have him happy with the mother. This is one of them. Be warned... it's cute.
> 
> AN2: I checked out a website for references on what he could do at a couple of months old, but I don't really know anything about infant development so I hope it's believable.
> 
> Beta: AlexT/Dom

**Introducing Timothy Messer**

When Stella saw Danny leave the elevator on his free day she was surprised for a moment until she saw the baby in Danny’s arms. Coming closer, she couldn’t help but coo at the little boy who promptly grinned at her happily.

“Looks even more beautiful than on the pictures,” Stella said to Danny without breaking her focus on Timothy Messer.

Danny grinned proudly and said, “I figured it was time for the official introduction after terrorising all of you with pictures these last months.”

“Can I?” Stella asked, holding her arms out to take Tim.

Danny handed him over, kissing his son on the head to keep him calm. Before any of them could say anything, he had already grabbed for Stella’s hair. While Danny tried to loosen the grip, Stella laughed. This boy was definitely a Messer.

Together they went to the break room where Sheldon and Lindsay were just taking a break. When they heard the happy gurgle of a child they looked up to find Stella talking to a small baby with Danny standing next to her.

“Is that...?” Lindsay said with a smile.

Danny answered proudly, “Little Timothy. Thought it was high time he met all of you.”

“What did your girlfriend say?” Sheldon asked.

Danny smirked and said, “That I shouldn’t let him around anything that would harm him and to be back for feeding time.”

While Sheldon and Danny talked, Tim enjoyed being the centre of attention, laughing happily when he was tickled. It didn’t take long for Mac to join them. When he saw Stella and Lindsay handling the baby boy he smiled.

To Danny he said, “Already hoping to get people to vouch for him when he’s going to join the academy?”

“He could always take after his mother and start teaching,” Danny said, “But I figured he should know you guys anyway. Now if the ladies would share.”

Stella grinned at Danny while handing his son back. “Always spoiling our fun. You sure you didn’t give up your charm when he was born.”

“I didn’t. I just don’t want him to get all the women before he knows what to do with them,” Danny responded, causing everybody to laugh.

It was then that he noticed Tim getting tired again. Securing him in the carrying strap, Danny said, “Guess the time’s over. Don’t want to get into any trouble for over exerting him after all.”

A final round of goodbyes and Danny left the lab for the day. Happier now that the people he was working with now knew just how lovable his son was. He was sure that Tim wouldn’t be able to save himself from honourable aunts and uncles when he got older.

**The End**


End file.
